What Happens At Christmas Parties
by chocolate.heaven
Summary: ...stays at Christmas Parties. Oneshot. Franziska goes to a party. Hilarity ensues. My first fic over 1000 words! Rated T for safety.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. Capcom does. Anyway. Merry Christmas! My first over 1000 words fic! Thought I'd do something special this year. Written in about 2 hours. Reviews make me smile :D**

Sitting alone in my kitchen was not the best thing I could be doing tonight. It was nearly Christmas, and this year Phoenix Wright had the awful idea of teaming up with Miles Edgeworth to have a party. And I was invited.

It was being held in Miles' office. I laughed when I heard that - of course it was. Phoenix Wright's office was probably the size of a cupboard.

I sighed and stared at the clock. It was already 5pm, and the party started at 7. I had actually been debating all day whether or not to go. The only reasons I had against it were trivial ones, like that I might not be able to get ready in time, or that it was too cold outside…

No, I was being foolish. After all, I hadn't been to a party in years. I never liked them - when I was little, I never went to any parties. The other girls would dance around and giggle. I'd sit there reading. But just this once, it felt like it might be fun.

So I got up from my chair and thought about what I had to do. It seemed a lot to get done in two hours… I headed upstairs, thinking. I'd better take my whip, just in case. After all, it was dark outside and these were dangerous times. I wondered about the party, and how many people would be there. Probably not too many, which was good. Crowded places were not my favourite.

After I had finished getting ready, I decided it was time to head out. I was a little early, but then I decided it didn't matter. Tardiness was not a thing to be desired. I stepped outside my apartment, locked it, and walked down to my car. I looked at the sky. It was already pitch black outside. It was amazing how quickly the light could fade. I opened my car door and slid inside. It was freezing… I hadn't noticed that before. I pressed the seat warmer, started the car and drove off.

After the short drive, I parked in the prosecutor's parking lot and took the lift up to the 12th floor. I sighed, checked I looked okay, checked I had my whip with me, and knocked on the door, holding my breath.

Miles opened it, looking rather surprised to see me. His eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing. I smiled at him, the fool. "I bought it for myself about a year ago." I smirked. "You don't look too bad yourself. Can I come in?"

I was met with an "Of course." and was led inside.

My, my. Miles had really entered the Christmas spirit on this one. Red and green tinsel was strewn everywhere, fairy lights were glittering dimly in the place of normal ones and an enormous tree was standing in the corner.

I pretended not to be impressed. "Is this the best you can do, little brother?" I scoffed, secretly loving the atmosphere and the decoration.

"Not at all." He said, standing behind me. "Don't you like it?"

"You could do better." I sighed, turning around and looking him in the eyes. He was taller than me, and older, but I always felt like the older one. I suddenly leaned forwards and gave him a hug. He'd always been there. He was like my only friend… my little brother.

"What was that about?" He asked me when I'd finished.

"It's nearly Christmas, isn't it?" I responded. "A time of kindness and goodwill."

He smiled. "So it is. Want some tea?"

"I'd love to." I smiled. "But if it's not done to perfection…" I cracked my whip at him.

He made a mock show of being scared, and walked off to prepare the tea.

I sat down on his couch while he brought me the tea. I sipped it. Mmm. He'd made it exactly how I liked it. I couldn't keep away a smile.

"It's acceptable." I muttered. "What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock."

There was a loud knock on the door, followed by an outburst of giggles and yells.

I peered around the Christmas tree to see who it was, and fought a grin.

It was Phoenix Wright himself, with Maya Fey and the little cousin of hers, Pearl.

"EDGEWORTH!" Maya yelled, clearly hyper. "WHAT'S WITH THE DECORATIONS?"

"It's nearly Christmas, Mystic Maya!" Little Pearl piped up, smiling with glee.

"Oh yeah…. I forgot." She grinned sheepishly and looked around. She saw me and waved at me. I tried to look as if I had better places to be. I watched as the others danced, sung (badly) and laugh at each other, not even caring when Phoenix Wright went over to Miles and whispered something. I didn't even care then.

A while later, Miles came to sit beside me.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"No. This is a party of fools." I scowled.

He laughed. "I'll get you a drink."

"Fine." I grumbled, shutting my eyes.

It took him an unusually long time to get my drink, but when he did, he passed it to me and offered his hand.

"Care to dance?" He said.

I nearly smiled. "I'll drink this first."

So after I'd had a few gulps, I stood up and he spun me around, the lights twinkling above us.

When I woke up, I remembered nothing. Only my dance with Miles, the lights and… the drink.

Oh dear. What happened last night?

I looked around me. I appeared to be on Miles' couch, with my whip wrapped around me. And it was broken.

What exactly happened?

As the fog in my head cleared, my mind started to come up with all kinds of possibilities. My mind lingered on the last one.

No.

No, nothing happened.

It can't have done.

I only had _one drink!_

As I sat up, my head still ringing, I heard a rustling noise. I figured it was probably my dress, and moved over to look out of Miles' window.

It looked about noon… I turned around and was met with Phoenix Wright and Miles looking pleased but scared.

"CHRISTMAS PRANK!" Maya sung out.

I figured it out instantly. I walked towards the two men, brandishing my broken whip.

"I'm going to kill you."

I was never going to a party again.


End file.
